This invention relates in general to a film belt package, and more particularly to a film belt package which facilitates loading of the film belt on support rollers without directly touching the film belt.
In electrostatographic reproduction apparatus, for example, it is a general practice to utilize a film belt with a sensitized surface coating. Such film belt is supported within the reproduction apparatus on rollers for transportation about a closed loop path through appropriate process stations. Periodically the film belt must be exchanged for a fresh film belt. In replacing the film belt, care must be taken to prevent touching the film belt either with the hands or structure surrounding the support rollers since such touching can scratch or otherwise damage the sensitized surface of the belt. An example of a package for storing a film belt and loading such belt on support rollers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,577 (issued June 10, 1975, in the name of Meyer). The package of this patent requires the use of a separate element for applying tension to the film belt. Such tension must be released prior to loading of the belt onto the support rollers. Further, the packaging must be removed prior to belt loading. This exposes the belt surface to potential damage.